Coming Together
by Lorilozz
Summary: Scene extension of the CODA for episode 5.13. Nathan and Haley make more than music in the music room. Naley.


**Title:** Coming Together

**Summary:** Scene extension of the CODA for episode 5.13. Nathan and Haley make more than music in the music room. Naley. Mature themes.

**Author's Note:** Thank you to 'The Romantics' over at FanForum for encouraging this idea and to Diane whose recent one shot was so damned hot it got me inspired. Also a big thank you to Dawn who was a tremendous help to me and to Ashley for being a great beta. Also special thanks to Kris for her request to include mention of Nathan's kitchen fantasy.

* * *

"We can do this can't we? We're really going to do this." Haley smiled at her husband, thinking of their earlier counseling session and how they'd realized that maybe chasing their career dreams was the best thing for them and their family, rather than simply doing something selfish for themselves.

"We can do anything Hales… as long as we're in this together."

"Now _that_ is sexy talk." She laughed, standing from her seat at the piano and making her way over to the sofa where her husband lay staring across at her, a look in his eyes which she recognized from their years of marriage as a combination of love and lust. God, how she loved that look. She'd missed it.

Nathan watched her walk towards him, sex on legs in that buttoned up shirt of his, the vision of her stole his breath away. How could he have let her think he didn't find her sexy, didn't want her any more? He'd never stop wanting his wife.

Taking his outstretched hand, Haley sat, straddling his hips, glad that there was just enough room for her to perch herself there comfortably. She could feel him already hardening beneath her and looked at him with a questioning smirk. He'd obviously felt as deprived as she had recently and was ready for yet another round… something she had no objection to at all. She leaned forward, placing her hands on either side of the armrest which supported her husband's head and smiled widely at him as he looked up at her with such need she felt a little tremor wrack her body.

She was a Goddess. His wife was a Goddess and he had every intention of worshiping her and her gorgeous body. Raising both hands, he palmed either side of her face, running his thumbs along her cheeks just the way she loved, and watched as she closed her eyes to his caress, enjoying the simple intimacy they shared.

"I love you." He whispered softly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

Haley's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice, those three words he'd uttered so many times filled with so much emotion she could barely distinguish them all. But she heard the love, the longing… the regret and the gratitude. She knew Nathan understood as well as her how much they'd almost lost and just how grateful he was that they had a chance to be the couple they always wanted to be. She also heard the pleading in his voice, the need for her to believe him, to know just how deep his love for her ran and she couldn't question it. Not with the way he was looking at her in that moment.

"I know." She smiled, lifting one hand from beside his head and stroking his face softly. "I love you too."

Leaning down she kissed him softly, lips gently massaging his own before flicking her tongue out to taste him and when he took control of the kiss, entering her mouth with his own tongue, searching, caressing, she could still taste herself there. The memory of the way he'd thoroughly explored her only a short time ago had her nipples hardening and the friction against his shirt was only adding to the fire building in her womb. It was one more thing she'd discovered through their lovemaking, how to enjoy not only his body, but her own, and the tiniest reminder of that had her core igniting as though someone had struck a match.

Her hand left his face to slip between them, pulling down the zipper of his already unbuttoned slacks and the soft skin of her hand encountered his now throbbing cock, she silently thanked him for not bothering with his boxers. She felt his sharp intake of breath as her small hand fisted around his erection, feeling as though he was stealing breath from her own lungs. But he didn't break their kiss; instead he took more from her, devouring her with his mouth as she pumped him faster. Nathan lifted his hips while unbuttoning her shirt and she quickly shoved his pants down before he kicked them onto the floor. Taking him into her hand again, she raised herself above him until he was placed at her entrance.

Nathan gazed up at his wife, her face flushed with desire, his shirt hanging open exposing her glorious breasts to him and he instantly thrust upward, taking her by surprise, considering she was expecting him to let her torture him by lowering herself onto his dick slowly, inch by inch until he filled her completely. Staring at each other for long moments, neither moved, just savored that feeling of finally being complete until they could bear it no longer and Haley swiveled her hips causing a blissful friction for them both. As much they both wanted completion, this slow lovemaking was too good to alter and they kept the leisurely pace, Nathan caressing her breasts, occasionally flicking a thumb across her nipples softly, enjoying the pleasure it gave her and the way her inner walls clamped down on him at the sensation.

It took everything in her not to ride him harder, knowing she could reach climax so easily, but she wanted this to last. Not just the pleasure running through her body, but this feeling of being so connected to her husband for the first time in months and months. Today was the first time since before his accident that they'd been this in tune with one another and she really hadn't known just how much she'd missed it until now. She felt his hands leave her breasts and settle once again on her ass, the cheeky smirk on his face as he slapped his hands down on her making her giggle.

"You really are obsessed with my ass, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh," he agreed before giving it a squeeze, his smirk widening.

Giving him a smirk of her own she ground down onto him, taking her as deep as she could and squeezed his cock as hard as she could, wiping the smirk off his face as he groaned deeply. The trickle of sweat rolling down his forehead showed just how close he was to losing control and she gave one more quick squeeze before resuming her movements.

"Keep doing that, baby, and this will be over with real soon." He warned with a low growl, not even realizing that his hands were massaging her ass as she leaned down to kiss him. As their kiss grew more heated, tongues dueling, teeth clashing, they picked up the pace, Nathan using his hold on her ass to guide her along his length, faster and faster until he we was sure he'd explode.

Haley felt him pull away, ending their kiss and holding her still, the glorious friction of their joined bodies stopping immediately and she wanted to cry.

"Nathan?" She asked warily, noticing the mischievous glint in his eye. Suddenly, with strength she'd forgotten he had since his accident; Nathan maneuvered himself into a sitting position, planted his feet on the floor and stood up taking her with him, his cock still throbbing within her. "What are you doing?" she laughed, feeling very sexy, held in her lover's arms, their bodies locked together intimately.

"Sorry, but with all this talk of your fine ass - just feeling it isn't enough. I want to see it." He said huskily, as he moved over to the piano, withdrawing from her regretfully, and from the whimper she emitted he knew she hated the loss of contact just as much he did. Lifting her back off the piano, he placed her on the ground, his large shirt falling from her shoulders and floating to the floor. He kissed her pouting lips quickly before turning her around and placing her hands on the shiny black surface.

Haley bit her lip with anticipation, finally understanding what he wanted. Without even needing him to ask, she spread her thighs further apart for him, resting her weight on the instrument she'd been playing such a short time ago and shook her ass. When she heard his strangled moan, Haley couldn't help but giggle as she looked over her to find Nathan transfixed by the sight of her bare ass wiggling at him.

"Damn baby, I have to say it again. You have a serious ass Haley James." Nathan said barely above a whisper as he reached out to touch her. His cock felt harder than it had ever been and he moved in behind her, leaning forward to kiss her shoulder, then her neck until she twisted her head around to meet his lips and kissed him back.

Haley moaned as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and palmed her breasts, each touch to her nipples sending arrows of desire through her veins. She felt his rock hard dick pressed against her and the need to have him inside of her wet heat was incredible.

"God I missed you; missed this. I missed making love to you." His breath became more labored as he increased his thrusts.

"I missed it too."

"Did you think about it when we were apart? Think about us, me moving inside of you like this?" He knew she'd twist her head to face him, surprised by his question. If she wanted sexy talk then that was what she was going to get. He stared into her eyes intensely, hoping to see a hint of remembered desire to show that even when they were so far apart, she'd still hungered for him the way he did her.

When she didn't answer he slowed his movements and then stilled when only the head of his cock was left inside her. With his hands on her hips, he stopped her from moving back and taking him back into her body.

"I dreamt about it." Haley said softly, knowing he needed to hear it. Needed to know that she never stopped wanting him, even after everything he'd put her though.

"I did too. Constantly. I had so many fantasies that helped me get through it all."

"Fantasies?" she asked, as he began to move again, slowly, so slow it felt like some blissful type of torture.

"Yeah. Did you ever fantasize about us Hales?"

"Maybe." She answered coyly, over her shoulder.

He smirked, already knowing the answer; that she liked to touch herself when she thought of him, thought of them together.

"Did you touch yourself?" He whispered as he moved one hand to slide between her moist folds and began circling her clit slowly. In college when he'd had to travel for basketball they'd spent so much time apart that they'd had to find ways to deal with their frustrations. Phone sex had been a great way for them to connect even while apart and he remembered how sexy she'd sounded as she climaxed from the combined effects of her soft fingers working over her swollen sex and his lusty, desire filled voice coming through the phone.

"Did you?" she asked, deflecting his question.

"You bet that sweet ass of yours I did." He smirked, thrusting forward and burying himself to the hilt which elicited a gasp from her as she fell forward, her forearms now resting on top of the piano. "There was this one particular time in the shower…"

"Yeah?" she asked eagerly, wanting to know more. Wanting to know how she appeared in his fantasies.

"In my thoughts I was here in our kitchen and I kissed you. You let me kiss you, Hales… and you kissed me back. You wrapped your arms around my neck and it was like it used to be… and then it started raining and your hair was wet and your clothes. Damn I love it when you're in wet clothes. It didn't get much further than that." He chuckled, remembering how hard he'd come from that fantasy and they hadn't even removed any clothing.

"It was raining? In our kitchen?" She teased, still processing the fact that he'd gotten off on just the thought of them kissing. It filled her with a sense of feminine pride to know she still had such a strong effect on her husband after all these years of marriage. She also wanted to keep him preoccupied so he didn't realize she'd been taking control, her body now moving faster along his length, taking what he'd been withholding from her moments ago. She was done with slow, sensuous lovemaking. His need for her was such a turn on and now all she wanted was for him to fuck her.

"You want more, baby?" He asked, slowing down once again, wondering why he was teasing her when it was just as much of a struggle for him to hold back as it was for her.

"Yes." She replied pushing back against him before he steadied her hips and prevented her from repeating the movement.

"Are you sure?"

God it felt so good having him draw it out like this, her whole body was tingling she was that close to orgasm, but she wanted to come, her climax milking him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Nathan," she growled, trying to wriggle, knowing from the hitches in his breath that he was just as close as she was. "Harder!"

"I don't know if the piano can handle that." He teased, slowing his thrusts even more, causing Haley to attempt to take control, pushing back and pulling him in deeper, squeezing him until he thought that he'd die from the pleasure of her walls contracting around him.

"Forget the damn piano and fuck me harder Nathan!" She growled, half frustrated, half amused by his games.

"Yes ma'am. Fuck you're sexy when you talk like that." Nathan grabbed her hips and gave one hard thrust which he knew would be enough to send her careening over the edge.

Haley felt her orgasm wash over her, a white heat spreading from her womb through the rest of her body and she couldn't suppress the loud moan that escaped her throat. The feel of Nathan pounding into her from behind prolonged the aftershocks of her release and she wondered if it would ever end.

Nathan loved the sound his wife made when she came. It was primal, guttural and so fucking sexy that sometimes that sound alone was enough to make him come… combined with the feel of her wet sex contracting around him, he flew over the edge, emptying himself within her greedy heat where she milked him until he had nothing left to give.

She felt him wrap his arm around her waist and pull her back against his chest, peppering her, neck and shoulders with kisses that felt amazing on her skin that was still sensitive from her mind blowing orgasm. Feeling as though her legs wouldn't be able to hold her up, Haley was thankful when he pulled her down to the floor, with him, helping her drape herself across his chest.

"Wouldn't the sofa be more comfortable for you?" she asked, as she folded her arms across his chest and looked into his eyes which reflected his complete satiation.

"Probably." He murmured, running his hands up and down her spine. "But that would require energy I don't have. Damn you know how to tire a man out baby."

She giggled, kissing his chest. "Yeah, well I don't know if I'll ever be able to move again, so you might just have to get used to me laying here."

"I have no problem with that at all."

With a contented sigh, Haley kissed his chest again before resting her cheek there. "Me either."


End file.
